Adam Levine
Adam Noah Levine (born March 18, 1979) is an American singer-songwriter, musician, entrepreneur and occasional actor, best known as the lead vocalist and front man of pop rock band Maroon 5. Adam Noah Levine (born March 18, 1979) is an American singer-songwriter, musician, entrepreneur and occasional actor, best known as the lead vocalist and front man of pop rock band Maroon 5. Since 2011, Levine has served as a coach on NBC's reality talent show The Voice. The winner of the first season, Javier Colon, was on his team. In 2012, he made his acting debut as a recurring character in the horror television show American Horror Story: Asylum for the second season of the series. He was also cast in the upcoming film Can a Song Save Your Life? Levine is also an entrepreneur. In 2013, he launched his own eponymous fragrance line. That same year, he collaborated with Kmart and ShopYourWay.com to develop and design apparel and accessories collections. He also owns a record label, named "222 Records". Further, he was also signed as the spokesperson for acne treatment Proactiv. In 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that "sources familiar with his many business dealings" estimated that he would earn more than $35 million that year, with NBC paying him $10–12 million for each season of the The Voice. Early Life his late teenage years, Levine co-founded indie pop band Kara's Flowers and was its lead vocalist and guitarist. However, after the commercial failure of the their only album, The Fourth World, the band split up. Later, he reformed the band and a fifth member was added to form Maroon 5. The band has had considerable mainstream success, with all four of their studio albums reaching platinum status in the US. He has received 3 Grammy Awards, 2 Billboard Music Awards, 2 American Music Awards and an award each at the MTV Video Music Awards and the World Music Awards, all with the band. Career Since 2011, Levine has served as a coach on NBC's reality talent show The Voice. The winner of the first season, Javier Colon, was on his team. In 2012, he made his acting debut as a recurring character in the horror television show American Horror Story: Asylum for the second season of the series. He was also cast in the upcoming film Can a Song Save Your Life? Levine is also an entrepreneur. In 2013, he launched his own eponymous fragrance line. That same year, he collaborated with Kmart and ShopYourWay.com to develop and design apparel and accessories collections. He also owns a record label, named "222 Records". Further, he was also signed as the spokesperson for acne treatment Proactiv. In 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that "sources familiar with his many business dealings" estimated that he would earn more than $35 million that year, with NBC paying him $10–12 million for each season of the The Voice. Personal Life Levine's ex-girlfriend Jane was the inspiration behind the name of the band's debut album Songs About Jane. In a 2004 interview, he claimed that she had not contacted him despite the success of the album. In September 2010, Levine said on the radio program The Howard Stern Show he had been dating Russian Sports Illustrated swimsuit and Victoria's Secret model Anne Vyalitsyna seriously for about eight months. The couple met when Maroon 5 performed at the 2010 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue release party in Las Vegas. In April 2012, Levine and Vyalitsyna announced that they had split. Levine stripped naked for testicular cancer awareness for a centerfold in Cosmopolitan UK's February 2011 issue During Levine's teenage years, he was medically diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. In 2011, he launched an educational campaign to raise awareness of ADHD, titled "Own It". Levine, whose brother is openly gay, is an outspoken supporter of same-sex marriage and LGBT rights. In 2011, he made a video on Maroon 5's official YouTube account in support of the It Gets Better Project. In January 2012, he announced that Maroon 5 had changed the location of their post-Grammy Awards show because of the "unnamed Los Angeles restaurant's backing of Proposition 8". In October 2012, it was reported that since May 2012 Levine had been dating Namibian Victoria's Secret model Behati Prinsloo, after they made their first outing together as a couple at the GQ Gentlemen's Ball in New York. Levine and Prinsloo split up in March 2013. In July 2013, several weeks after Levine was spotted vacationing with model Nina Agdal, Levine's representative stated that Levine and Prinsloo are engaged to be married. Image Gallery Levine.png 1393016478 adam-levine-lg.jpg Adam-levine-lg-02.jpg Adam-levine-lg-03.jpg Category:Living People Category:Music Collaborations Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Singers